mabinogi: The Secret Life Chronicles
by yagi takeru
Summary: ryu is from the real word and hes been sucked into mabinogi what will happen to him r&r to find out


Mabinogi  
The Secret Life Chronicles  
generation 1: angelic ties

**disclaimer, i do not own mabinogi or nexon and i an using +anima elements in this story (if you don't know what +anima is wikipedia it) clamer:i own this plot line and ryuu (aka me) and any more oc's that apper here  
enjoy peeps**

Nao sat on the edge of soul stream listening as the sounds of erinn rose up to greet her that morning. Barely a cloud drifted across the sky where she was over Tir Chonaill. below she heard a lute letting its music drift across the village. someone walked up and the music paused for a second. Then a flute joined in, the duet echoing each other calling mana to gather at the site. Some people who were in town laid down on the bridge they were playing at to listen. no one knew it, but Nao from her vantage point could see storm clouds over the mountains, gathering as if they had been summoned.  
_that storm brings an dark omen with it _Nao thought to herself _this hasn't happened on erinn in 1,000 years. another great battle will be fought before long. i must go down to erinn myself and find the secret one. _she ran back to her house knowing that the 

road ahead would be difficult.

Ryuu was resting in the field. the sound of a lute echoed across the town although it was distant. Ryuu had been asked to watch Deians' sheep again and he would be coming back within the hour. the wolves had stopped attacking the herd and he had some time to relax. their had been stories in the news for weeks about the mabinogi server acting up back at nexon HQ. that's all that mabinogi was before this, a internet game on a super computer. that computer had gotten too smart all of a sudden. as if their was a real mabinogi that combined with the internet one. the creator of the game said that he had seen the mabinogi world in a dream, not knowing that it could have actually existed. this revelation happened after the incident and ryuu only herd it from watching a small computer screen that he could create infront of him. that was what he was doing right now. looking through the internet to figure out what had happened...  
_ryuu was sitting infront of the computer playing mabinogi, he hadn't been on very much so he was still inexperienced and mostly did things around Tir Chonail. Suddenly as he was walking through the square a beam of light enveloped his character and the real him. next thing he knew he was sitting against someone's house on the side of the square, actually in the game instead of infront of his computer. he immediately got up and ran around town to see what had happened...  
_now as he sat in the field he noticed deian and got up to meet him.  


Nao had gotten the materials needed for her to make the trek down to Tir Chonail, the only place in erinn with a link to soul stream. she placed herself in the middle of the gate and was sent down to erinn.  
Ryuu had just left the fields outside Tir Chonail. scence he had been brought to erinn, he had noticed that his appearance had changed. the way you could tell him apart from other players was that he didn't have a name over his head. what separated him from the villagers was that even though their real spirits had returned to them, the programming in the computer kept them anchored to the ground where they stood. only two people had broken free of the program. deian who he freed, and Nao who he didn't know was allowed to walk about. He was heading to Duncan's place to see if he could free him next. when he walked by the plaza at the foot of the elders hill a beam of light suddenly shot down from the sky. everyone in that plaza instantly got thrown against various objects and dissolved as the players were forced into log out. the beam then started narrowing on the center of the plaza where someone started to appear. when the beam had gotten to the point where it was just a bright strand it stopped suddenly as a dome of light engulfed the person. the dome then collapsed in one huge shock wave disconnecting anyone who wasn't either a villager or ryuu who was the only person able to react right by putting his blade in the ground to take some of the strain. The shock wave lasted 20 seconds before disappearing. at that moment the villagers feet started glowing where they stood as the seal disappeared. everyone who was still there turned and looked at the point where the light was. Nao was standing in 

the center of the plaza with normal travelers clothes on instead of her usual black garb that she wore in soul stream. the village elder than walked down to Nao and started talking about something in hushed tones. some of the characters that had been forced off had started to log back in, all of them asking each other what was going on. Nao finished talking with the elder and turned to the crowd that was gathering infront of her. everyone was using the chat ability asking each other what was going on. Ryuu walked through the people and stood at the front of the crowd. Nao raised her hand and everyone stopped in their tracks. Nao waited for the text bubbles to disappear before she spoke to the crowd.  
"players of mabinogi" she started "the game you once knew is no more. the real mabinogi has been released, and with it a dark force has descended on the land. there is only one person who can save this world and your world from being destroyed. the person i seek now is the only person from your world who's soul is actually in this world. the rest of you just have internet access. that person is in the crowd right now, and i wish them to step forward." as she finished several people walked forward. Ryuu didn't dare. after about ten people walked up. she took one good look at all of them and pushed them away. she then added the fact that the person in question didn't have a name over their head. everyone looked around untill someone pointed Ryuu out. Before everyone saw the text bubble for Ryuu could see the text as it was typed he quickly checked his hood that it hadn't fallen off his head on his white robe. the only difference from the normal robes was the fact that it had a black hood instead of 

a white hood. that was what sold him out to Nao. a gust of wind blew over the square and the person that was typing the description stopped without finishing at the sudden change of events. everyone looked at Ryuu, Nao just stood there mouth wide open. Ryuu's face was supposed to be hidden from the crowd. Ryuu checked his hood again to find that it had fallen off. now everyone could see his face a color so pail it was almost white, his jet black hair falling almost to his shoulders, his blue eyes, in a way he looked like Nao's brother, but wasn't. Nao took out a scroll and showed it to Ryuu. suddenly it started glowing and Ryuu felt as if some ancient force inside of him was unlocked, his face turned completely white for a second and then it dimmed to a normal skin tone, along with Nao's. nao drew him close enough to whisper to him " i realize this is kinda sudden but its the only thing that can be done. i have given you the powers of a special group of the paladin called 'the black angel squad' and for good reason" ryuu looked at her, incredulous then started laughing "you have GOT to be kidding me. hahahahaha, that's a riot" ryuu kept laughing "sorry Nao, i normally respect what you say, and you've gotten me out of trouble many times, but this is off the deep end" he fell on the ground wheezing and laughing when he had breath to spare. the crowd around them started to disperse. those close enough to hear what nao told him started laughing, except one. at his gaze the air seemed to freeze and the very earth would shake with fear. he looked at ryuu who stopped laughing right there.  
"you dare mock the angel squad, even as you've been accepted to the most elite level of it?" the sranger said, enraged "even when the goddess of spirits is telling us to take 

you in." his voice was raising with every word, during this a strange light began to gather around him "i'm sorry chief angel nao but this bastard has commited a crime against the back angel squad, and i won't let it stand" the air around him seemed to condence and the telltale triple ring paladin transformation started, but instead of the paladin outfit the figure had black sleveles clothes and arm warmers so that you could see the tatoo's on his shouders (a/n the tatoo i'm talking about i borrowed from cooro in +anima witch i also do not own) the mark started glowing and a pair of black wings erupted from his shoulders and black feathers appered on his arms (a/n crooro's anima transformation. don't own it, only use it) in his hand he carried a black sword so ominous that death seemed to gather around it. the stranger closed his eyes. nao turned to him.  
"ichigo, this is not the time or place. i order you to stop this" ichigo ignored her as a ring of shadow appered around him. the ring turned into a ball that he aimed at ryuu.  
"now die you son of a bitch"

**evil cliffhanger no jutsu. (XD) till next time peeps**


End file.
